Pandawa/Chance/Intelligence/1
Introduction A Chance and Intelligence Pandawa build. It's an expensive and hard guide, though it is very effective. Advantages * You get the best of both an Intelligence and a Chance Pandawa. * A lot of Common spells are Intelligence based like Leek Pie, Lightning Strike and Cawwot. Characteristics Raising Characteristics # Scroll Intelligence and Chance to 100. # Raise Chance to 200. # Raise Intelligence to 200. # Raise what you feel you need (Chance is recommended). # You should also aim to scroll all of your other stats. Spells Raising Spells * Lv. 1~11: Blazing Fist to 5. * Lv. 12~21: Boozer to 5. * Lv. 22~26: Karcham to 4. * Lv. 27~33: Chamrak to 4. * Lv. 34~43: Staff Skill to 5. * Lv. 44~53: Save points, then when you hit 54 raise Melancholy to 5. Also unlearn Blazing Fist, once it's been unlearned raise Stain to 5. * Lv. 54~59: Raise Zatoishwan's Wrath to 3. * Lv. 60~70: Raise Explosive Flask to 5. * Lv. 71~80: Raise Bamboo Milk to 5. * Lv. 81~90: Raise Pandiniuras to 5. * Lv. 91~100: Raise Spirit Bond to 5. * Lv. 101~105: Raise Boozer to 6. * Lv. 106~110: Raise Staff Skill to 6. * Lv. 111+ Raise Karcham, Chamrak and Zatoishwan's Wrath to 5. Equipment * Lv. 1~59: Intelligence Pet * Lv. 1~10: Young Adventurer Set * Lv. 10~37: Gobball Set with Int Ring or Young Adventurer Set pieces. * Lv. 38~45: Prespic Set * Lv. 46~59: Stick with Prespic Set or Blue Scaraleaf Set, Akwadala Geta, Akwadala Amulet, Akwadala Staff, Ice Kwakring and a Pet of your choice. * Lv. 60~79+ Chance or Intelligence Mount, possibly Vitality and MP. * Lv. 60~79: Sapphire Dreggheadgear, Hairy Cloak, Wabbit-tooth Amulet or Aerdala Amulet, Blue Turtle Belt, Gobball Breeder Boots, Blue Scararing, Gelano and a Pet. * Lv. 80~99: Bow Liwood, Ostarr Ring, Ostarr Ring, Shika's Ears, Event Belt, Elya Wood's Cloak, King Jellix's Crown, Shika's Clogs and a Pet With 450 Int 450 Cha At Good Range 350 Is Easy * Lv. 100~129: King Jellix's Crown, Hairy Cloak, Ancestral Torc, Event Belt,Shika's Clogs, Ancestral Ring, Shika's Magic Bracelet, Hebuse Shovel * Lv. 130+: Himune, Mastralis Croak, Spring Leaf, Ditchy Belt, Dreggon Boots, Gelano, Ancestral Ring, Axel and a Pet. Pets/Mounts With a Pet/Mount you should pick from something which boosts % Damage, Chance or Initiative. It is probably better to get a Mount than a Pet. You should use a Pet if you often hunt with other people, so you can throw/pick them up. Good options for Pets are: * Minimino/Pandawa Cub * Water Bwak * White Bow Meow * Gobtubby/Ghast Good options for Mounts are: * Indigo Dragoturkey * Golden and Indigo Dragoturkey * Almond and Indigo Dragoturkey * Indigo and Orchid Dragoturkey Leveling Guide * Lv. 1~20: To start with train in Incarnam, you can stick there till 19 or when your a bit stronger face Gobballs, Mushd or Boars. * Lv. 21~35: You can train on Lousy Pig Knights, Wabbits, Piglets or Mushds. * Lv. 36~59: Lots of options here, you could try Piglets, Lousy Pig Knights, Wabbits, Treechnids or Fungi Masters. * Lv. 60~100: You can try Ouginaks, Blops, Treechnids, Plain Boars or Fungi Masters. * Lv. 100+: You can try Dopples, Dreggons, Ouginaks, mobs in Nolifis Island, Kanigers or Ghosts in Cemetery of the Tortured.